


The Disgruntled Discussion

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Series: Deamus One Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Dean and Seamus rarely have fights.  They have always gotten along, thick as thieves.  But the resolution that didn't come could lead to a bigger explosion if not sorted out and Dean is best at Peace-Keeping if nothing else.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: Deamus One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670848
Kudos: 21





	The Disgruntled Discussion

Seamus was up, dressed and out the door before the rest of the boys could have a word with him about the previous night. As he dashed out of the dormroom, he heard Harry shout something nasty in his direction, but didn’t stay to hear what it was. 

Hurtling his way down the corridor, Seamus’s mind was going a thousand miles a minute. He couldn’t face any of them, least of all Dean. He was sure they would be on the same side and was hurt to find him supporting Harry a lot faster than Seamus’s own argument. 

“Shay.” The franticness of Seamus’s footfalls must have covered Dean’s approach. He stopped and turned to his best friend. 

“What?” Seamus glowered. Dean took a cautious step forward, careful to keep a safe distance, afraid of the inevitable explosion. 

“We need to talk.” Dean told him in a tone that left no room for disagreeing. Seamus took his chance anyway.

“Why? Because you stood up for Potter instead of me, your supposed-best friend?” 

“Harry was the one in that graveyard, Seamus.” The nickname had been dropped. Their term of endearment for so long. “Not you. How could you know?” 

“How about you? Why are you so keen on believing him?” 

“Harry hasn’t given me a reason to believe he’s lying.” Dean responded, calmly. That was great reasoning. 

But Seamus still had a hard time wrapping his head around the idea that Voldemort (at this he involuntarily shuddered, noticed by Dean) had returned. Why wouldn’t it be a bigger deal? 

“I dunno. I just don’t believe it. Mam was so nervous this summer, Dean. I was so worried I wouldn’t see you.”

“I know, Shay. I was worried about that too. I am glad you and I are back together, as a team. I want us to stay that way. But we can’t keep fighting like this with Harry and Ron. They’re our dormmates and Ron is a prefect so we need to be careful.” At this, Seamus huffed a laugh but he did know Dean had a point.

“I will try my best, Dean. I can’t make any promises though.” It was Dean’s turn to laugh. 

“I’ll do the same. Now c’mon-I’m starved.” The two best friends went down to join their classmates in the Great Hall for breakfast.


End file.
